I Don't Trust You
by toastytoast124
Summary: Stiles doesn't trust Theo because of a complicated event in their past.


Everyone was at the sheriff's station still, even Malia, who was explaining what she saw. Traci's body was still in the station's basement along with Deaton examining her corpse.

"Malia, what did the doctors - what did they look like?" scott asked.

"They all had gas masks and long black coats," Malia said. "They were strong Scott, they were stronger than me,"

"Its ok , we don't know what they are -" Scott started.

"Why is he here?" Stiles said pointing towards Theo. "For all we know, he is one of them,"

"stiles," Scott said. "Malia was just attacked. Theo is just trying to help,"

"Whatever," Stiles said. He got up and kicked his chair aside. "I'll be at home. call me if anyone else gets killed,"

"Wait stiles," Scott said. "Deaton mentioned the name 'dread doctors'. See if you can find anything about them online,"

"Thats pretty vague. People probably use the term dread doctor to describe doctors who have accidently let patients die or something," Stiles said. "If you think i'm going to spend all night reading about failed vasectomies, sorry to disappoint."

"I can help," Theo said. "I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight anyways,"

"No you-" Stiles started.

"Stiles," scott said.

"No, im not-"

"stiles,"

"Fine," Stiles sighed. "am I bringing peter and Gerard too?"

By the time they made it to stiles' house, after several breakdowns and awkward silence, his dad was already asleep and dinner was in the fridge.

"You hungry?" Stiles asked.

"No, I feed off the innocent and vulnerable children of beacon hill," Theo smirked. Stiles laughed but quickly stopped himself.

"let's just get to this I guess," Stiles said as he motioned up the stairs. "I want to finish sooner rather than later,"

Theo sat on Stiles' bed well he started up his desktop. He reached over to the nightstand and took a photo off its dusty surface.

"Is this your mom?" Theo asked.

"Yah, she past when I was 8," Stiles sighed. "Dont touch my stuff,"

Theo put the picture back but and looked up to stiles.

"I remember - it was third grade, a month before the Christmas party." Theo said.

'"Yah. So do I," Stiles replied sarcastically. He started swiftly typing, scouring for any information on the dread doctors.

Theo got got off the bed and walked up behind stiles.

"Why don't you trust me? Theo said.

"As soon as you showed up, things started going down the shit shoot again," Stiles snarled. "Things were perfect without you,"

"are you sure it's not because of what happened in fourth grade?" Theo whispered in stiles' ear. His body went rigid.

"What do you mean?" Stiles whispered, playing dumb. Theo started massaging Stiles's shoulders softly.

"Well," Theo said. "I remember when you tried to kiss me…but I said two guys couldn't be together. I said it wouldn't work,"

Stiles bit down on his lower lip. Theo moved his hand lower onto stiles' chest and continued to rub.

"I also remember how badly I wanted myself to be wrong," Theo said. He turned stiles' chair to face him and held his face in his hand. "I missed you, Stiles."

Stiles stood up and pressed his lips against Theo's and grabbed Theo's thighs for support. Moaning, Theo fell backwards onto the bed.

"Is this really happening?" Stiles whispered, looking down at Theo who took off his shirt and helped stiles take off his.

"I think it is," Theo smirked. They both took their pants off and evaluated each other. Stiles wasn't as toned as Theo but he had a bigger package - which you could clearly see outlined in his tight underwear.

Theo reached up and pulled stiles' briefs down to his ankles before putting all completely erect 7.5 inches into his mouth.

"Shit… " Stiles moaned as Theo deep-throated him and pumped back and forth with his hand and mouth, even licking stiles' tip while doing it. Stiles put one hand on Theo's head and the other on his back, feeling his well defined shoulder muscles.

A few minutes went by until stiles couldn't hold it anymore. Theo felt Stiles' rod throb and took it out of his mouth and aimed at his own chest. Stiles' Hips buckles forwards and glob after glob of sticky white cum sprayed onto Theo's chest.

"Fuck," Stiles panted. "that was amazing,"

Theo layed backwards onto the bed and pulled down his own briefs Immediately revealing his own dick, about half an inch smaller than stiles'.

Stiles crawled on top of Theo and wrapped his arms and legs around him to make it easier for Theo to insert his man meat into stiles' ass. Once it was in Stiles, Theo rammed his hips up and down faster and faster while Stiles started to beat himself off again.

"Your loose - have you done this before?" Theo asked in between thrusts.

"I have a lot of time alone," Stiles smirked while getting rammed in. Theo smiled up at him.

Another minute of panting and moaning went by until Theo started to speed up. His breathing was coming in quicker gasps.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" Theo moaned. Theo pulled out and pumped himself.

Fuck," He moaned as he sent white shots into the air that fell back onto the bed. "fuck," He sighed.

Stiles bit his lip as Theo grabbed his cock and pumped quickly until Stiles came for a second time on Theo's chest. He fell sideways onto his bed and looked at Theo who smiled.

"That was great," Theo said. "I wish I didn't miss out on this for the past 8 years."

"Me too," Stiles smiled. "Me too,"


End file.
